blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Path
Red Path is the first book to the Red Path trilogy written by Blizzardpaw/Blizzardheart. Summary Red is a young rouge, her family all dead. She runs into the Clans, and finds herself all mixed up. Will she follow the path she is ment to take, even if she breaks her promise? Allegiances SHADOWCLAN LEADER: BURNINGSTAR- dark ginger tom with amber eyes DEPUTY: SLOEFIRE- white tom with yellow eyes MEDICINE CAT: LAKEFROST- blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes WARRIORS: SOOTSTRIPE- dark grey tom with amber eyes SILVERSTORM - light grey she-cat with yellow eyes RYESPOTS- dark brown tom with green eyes and black spots POOLSTREAM- blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes DUSTSTRIKE- light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes THRUSHBRIGHT- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes BERRYSTORM- black-and-white tom with green eyes PETALTUFT- dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes PODSHADE- white tom with blue eyes APPRENTICE: Leafpaw (dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) CHERRYSPIRIT- dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes PROUNCEBURR- light brown tom with yellow eyes ICEDAPPLE- white she-cat with green eyes APPLEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes REEDBRANCH- speckled brown tom with green eyes GRASSWHISKER- light grey, almost white, tabby tom with green eyes BIRCHBELLY- white tom with black spots and yellow eyes LONGFLIGHT- black tom with amber eyes QUEENS: MORNINGNOSE- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Sedgekit, a light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Creekkit, a light grey she-kit with amber eyes) TANSYHEART- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Jaggedkit, a dark grey tom-kit with blue eyes, Emberkit, a black she-kit with amber eyes, Sagekit, a grey tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Brindlekit, a dark brown she-kit with amber eyes) REEDBRIGHT- light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Firekit, a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Timberkit, a brown tom-kit with green eyes, Sweetkit, a light brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes, and Dapplekit, a ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes and darker patches) PLUMCLOUD- grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pebblekit, a dark grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes, and Darkkit, a black she-cat with blue eyes) ELDERS: DEWSTRIPE- dark grey tom with blue eyes (Sedgebird, Creekrunner, Jaggedstrike, Brindlebird, Emberbird, Sageleaf, Pebblehawk, Firespirit, Timberskip, Sweetdust, Dappleflake, and Darkberry will be the kits' names) THE CONGREGATION LEADER: TALON- dark brown tom with amber eyes COMMANDER: FIR- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes SECOND COMMANDERS: DOGWOOD- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes HOUND- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes AZURE- dark grey tom with blue eyes BLUET- blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes HAMMERE- lught brown tabby tom with blue eyes BLUEBELL- blue/grey she-cat with green eyes REGULARS: LYNX- brown, black, and white she-cat with amber eyes FOX- dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes VIOLET- black she-cat with blue eyes BURN- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes CREAM- white tom with blue eyes TRAINEES: VIXEN- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes RED- dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes KIT-MOTHERS: WHIST- white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Meow, a white tom with yellow eyes) Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress